Friday the 13th: Blood Money
by 0718dragonlord
Summary: After a robbery gone wrong, a group of robbers seek shelter in the infamous Camp Crystal Lake. Unfortunately, things are complicated by a group of teens partying there, in addition to the police, an elite paramilitary team and the unstoppable killer. An all out bloodbath ensues when all groups collide.
1. Chapter 1

Blood has been spilled in Crystal Lake for 20 years, ever since Jason Voorhees drowned. His mother driven by anger and grief, wreaked her horrible vengeance on those she felt were responsible for her Jason's death. Her reign of terror ended when Alice Hardy, the last survivor of Pamella's rampage, bested and decapitated her. Unfortunately, the nightmare had just begun. Several months later, Alice was murdered in her home. Jason had become a revenant.

Ever since he came back, hundreds have fallen victim to his bloodlust. Many tried to put an end to his rampage, but to no avail. Jason had become unstoppable. As the time passed, Crystal Lake has been closed off to the public and reopened until more deaths caused by Jason caused it to be closed down for good. Since then, there have only been occasional disappearances, mostly people foolish enough not to believe the warnings or those who had no idea of the terror that awaited them.

Present Day:

"Are you sure no one is here, John?" Spoke a brunette, wearing a red shirt and shorts. "Relax Tarra, no one's been here for years. Some curse or whatever, something about some freak in a hockey mask, which is complete bullshit." Replied her boyfriend, a tall, light build, blond, wearing a jacket, shirt, jeans and boots. They kept walking until they found a suitable campsite. It was near the lake. They pitched their tent and unpacked.

"  
I'm going for a dip in the lake. Care to join?" "Give me a few minutes, just gonna set up a fire and check on our supplies." Tarra ventured on towards the Lake. After making the fire, John decided to go into the tent and check the necessities. 'Let's see, food, knife, water. We should be-' before he could finish, he heard twigs snapping outside the tent. He initially thought that Tarra had been playing a joke on him. "Tarra….? Haha. Very funny." He got no response. He poked his head out of the tent. He only saw the camp fire and darkness all around him. He was beginning to feel unsettled.

'Take it easy, those are just stories.' Before he could start going to the lake, he bumped into something. He stumbled onto the ground and was met up with a terrifying sight. He looked up and saw what he hit: The Revenant Of Crystal Lake. He wore an old, rotten jumpsuit, an old, decomposing hockey mask, and black boots. Before he could open his mouth to scream, Jason grabbed him by the mouth, suppressing any sound John wanted to make. He picked him up and stared him down.

Jason then drew his machete out of his sheath. He then plunged the blade into John's stomach. He coughed up blood on the monster, but it hardly phased him. Jason then twisted the machete, causing further torment and pain. He continued raising it through his body, staring him in the eyes while it was all happening. Jason finally ended the process, by splitting John's head in half. Jason dropped him to the floor. He would come back for his corpse later, but needed to deal with the female first.

Completely unaware of what happened to her lover, Tarra stripped off and jumped into the lake. She began backstroking deeper into the lake. she then began treading water. Before long, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Her uneasiness turned to panic when she heard splashing. She looked around frantically, surveying the water for any sign of the culprit.

She began rapidly swimming to the shore. Before she could make it to her clothes, she immediately felt a sharp pain on her achilles tendon. She couldn't get up, as she saw it completely sliced, along with the perpetrator. Jason kept walking towards her. She tried crawling away, but before she could get further, Jason then grabbed her by the throat. He first ripped off her lower mandible. It didn't take much. As tears began streaming from her face, Jason finished the job by punching through her chest, ripping out her beating heart. As her eyes began to dilate, he crushed the heart in his hands. Satisfied with his work, Jason dumped both bodies into the lake.

1 month later:

A car is making its way towards Cunningham county. It is a black camaro, with red stripes. Inside were four men, dressed in tactical gear and gas masks. "Well, that could've gone a whole lot worse." Said the driver, Axel, a short, husky male with red hair. "That's a fucking understatement. The whole thing was a shitshow. That bank was supposed to be deserted. And don't get me started on that incident with the guard." Spoke the man in the passenger seat, Eli. He has short, straight black hair, and was thin. He was also digging out a bullet from his arm with a knife.

"The important thing is we got the money, and some minor injuries. Now we just need to lay low." Derek spoke in the back with a buzz cut, and glasses clutching bags with the money. "Don't worry, guys, my father has an old cabin near Crystal Lake. We can stay there until they quit looking for us" Hayden, an athletic built man, with blonde hair reassured the group, while also holding bags of his own.

An hour later, they made their way to the cabin. They made a few turns and had to go off road from there. While making a turn, Eli noticed a peculiar sign. "Is that….Crystal Lake?" Axel then addressed the question. "Yep, supposed home of serial killer Jason Voorhees. But relax, there hasn't been any weird happenings in years. Besides, even if Voorhees was real, he's dead by now. The rest of the murders were likely just copy cats." "Not scared, just observing. Hayden, how much further?" "Just few more miles." Soon after, they found the cabin.

They immediately sat down in the living room and counted their shares of the money. They all made off with 500 million. The plan is to lay low until the heat is off and then go on their own separate ways. Eli also took stock of their weapons. Each of them have a .45 and two M-16's. They have plenty of ammunition and supplies for a few weeks, months if necessary.

Meanwhile, the authorities were hunting for the robbers. The FBI is leading the pursuit. Although no one was harmed in the robbery, but this was easily their largest heist. Dubbed "The Marauders" by the media, these robbers have been hitting major banks across the country for months, with this time being their biggest payday.

However, through an anonymous tip, they discovered that they were last headed to New Jersey. Soon, a task force was assembled and the hunt was on. The task force is being led by Michael Winston, FBI Special Agent. He quickly rose through the ranks for months, most notably the milkman murders in Pennsylvania a few months prior. He was put in charge of the taskforce after the 3rd robbery conducted by the Marauders.

While the team of robbers was resting, a group of teens was heading to Crystal Lake spend the weekend. They had a cheap deal for a cabin, for obvious reasons. Surprisingly unphased by the legend of Jason Voorhees. As they began unloading their stuff from their car, another party was observing them. "They're here. The prey have entered the killing floor." "Good, commence with the operation" The radio messages went back and forth. A man in a tactical outfit along with 9 other men observing from a hidden camp. All of them armed to the teeth and ready to kill. However, that may not be enough, because Jason is not the typical combatant they're used to. And sensing the presence of trespassers, Jason rose from his shack. " **Rise up, Jason. More intruders need to be dealt with. Kill them Jason. Kill them for mommy.** " Jason quickly gathered his weapons and readies himself for the hunt.

Author's note: With the Friday the 13th game coming up, I decided to do a story of my own, while waiting for the game. Plus this could act as a prequel to the wastelands which I will get back to as soon as I can. So thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

As night falls, both the teens and the robbers prepared for their activities. Meanwhile, a bloodbath was about to occur at the camp. A five man team of soldiers descended on the camp. They wore light armor, helmets, and were equipped with M4 carbines and sidearms. The squad leader spoke to his men, briefing them on the mission. "Ok, listen up. Our target is none other than Jason Voorhees. Clients are paying top dollar to poke and prod this hick. He is considered armed and dangerous.

Our orders are to capture, but shoot to kill if necessary. Any questions?" His men in unison responded with "No sir". They spread out and searched the entire area. The cabins looked abandoned for many years. No one bothered to revive the camp again and just left Jason alone. One of the men wandered into the woods. He was a bit skeptical about Jason Voorhees. 'Can't believe we're hunting some urban legend. But anything that pays the bills I suppose'.

He then stumbled upon an old, decrepit shack. "What the fuck?" He proceeded to enter the shack. Meanwhile, Jason was hunting two teens. He had been watching them since they left their sanctuary. The girl was wearing shorts, a white shirt and was slender. She had long, brown hair and green eyes, with white skin.

The guy was muscular, tanned and had brown hair, wearing a long sleeved, under armour with jeans. He followed them until they stopped in the woods. They began kissing and eventually undressing. Jason readied his machete and began approaching them as the couple began coitus. The boy began mounting the girl from behind and started to thrust. Jason raised his machete and was about to swing it down. **JASON! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME. JASON!** Jason immediately stopped and was alerted. The filthy teens can wait. Someone was threatening his family.

The soldier found the altar with Pamela Voorhees' head. Around the altar was a sweater and another body, reduced to bones. The soldier began to inspect the body when suddenly he was grabbed. He was thrown against the wall. Before he could regain his composure, he was dragged outside. The soldier drew out his knife and stabbed his assailant in the leg. This caused the assailant to drop him. He equipped his gun and saw the attacker: Jason Voorhees.

Jason charged at the soldier. A hail of gunfire was unleashed on the killer. Jason was stunned for a few moments. The soldier radioed his team to let them know he found their "target". Jason finally recovered and resumed his assault.

Jason swung his machete and cut the man in the abdomen. He retaliated by attempting to shoot Jason again, but his aim was hindered by the pain in his side. The hail of bullets was about to hit the shack. In a panic, Jason moved into the path of the barrage. Jason fell to the ground in pain. He felt his body become numb. **Remember your gift Jason. You can never die. Make them suffer.** Jason rose up and saw the soldier had his back to him.

The rest of his squad heard the chaos and began to run towards him. Jason grabbed him by the head and began to squeeze. The soldier tried in vain to get free, but Jason's grip was too strong. Eventually, Jason squeezed the head, causing both eyes to pop out. Now it was only four bad men to deal with.

The soldiers began to fire their weapons. After the smoke cleared, the only thing they hit was their teammate. "Shit! Where the hell did he go?!" One of the soldiers asked. Before anyone could answer, Jason tackled him and began hacking his shoulder with his machete. Blood began pouring out as Jason continued his frenzied assault. After pulling out his machete, Jason picked up the second soldier up and begin to rip him in half. His comrades attempted to stop Jason by bashing him with their weapons.

Jason knocked them all down with one sweep of his arm. He then successfully tore the 2nd soldier in two. Jason proceeded to stab a third soldier in the eye, killing him instantly. The fourth was swiftly decapitated, leaving only their commander.

The commander drew out his own machete. It was cleaner with serrated edges. Jason's rusted machete was knocked out of his hand. The commander then stabbed Jason right in the chest. Before he could pull it out, Jason pushed him off. The commander was then grabbed. He tried to break out of Jason's grip, but was unable to.

Jason took him to a nearby stump and swiftly impaled the commander on it. After coughing out blood, he passed. Jason then pulled out the machete from his chest. He inspected it and immediately liked it. He kept it to his side and then picked up his original machete.

Jason then went to check on his mother. He went inside the shack and saw that everything was intact. **Thank you sweetie. Mommy is so proud. But this won't be the last time this happens. Make sure these bad men can't hurt us again. Go, my son. Kill them all**. Jason then went outside and saw something.

Two men were carrying a bag and had a peculiar smell coming from it. Jason decided to follow them. One was a short, scrawny brown skinned man. He wore a jacket, pants and sneakers. The other was a taller, more athletic man. He wore a tank top and jeans, and his arm was covered in tattoos. "This is a shit idea. We need to go back and beg Tiburon's forgiveness!" "Tiburon, forgiving? He'll have our heads mounted on spikes before he forgives anything. He kills for less. Remember he beat that guy to death for cutting in front of him one time?!

Listen, Pablo, we'll just find a place to stash this and hide. We then sell this, get rich and disappear." "I hope you know what you're doing, Juan." Before they could walk any further, Juan was suddenly howling in pain. Pablo saw the source of Juan's pain: He stepped on a bear trap, surrounded by leaves. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! GET IT OFF!" Juan cried out with a panicked Pablo attempting to disarm it. He tried prying it, but it was simply too strong. "Hang on, I'll-" Before Pablo could finish, Juan's head was split open by a machete. Jason pulled it out, ready to strike Pablo. Pablo immediately grabbed the bag and put it in front of him. Jason ended up slicing through the bag.

In a panic, Pablo repeatedly struck Jason with the bag and inadvertently covered him in a snowy, white powder. Pablo got up and ran away. Jason fully recovered, but he felt strange. He felt more energized. Before the killer could ponder further, a flash of light appeared. More soldiers had arrived to avenge their fallen comrades.

"There he is! OPEN FIRE!" At least ten men unleashed their entire clips on the masked murderer, but Jason was already on the offensive. He first grabbed one soldier and twisted his neck. He then grabbed two others and bashed their heads together. The soldiers were dumbfounded at Jason's speed and brutality. "Get in formation! CONCENTRATE FIRE!" Every soldier continued their assault. Jason was completely unphased. He then charged at the soldiers.

He grabbed one of them and broke him with his knee. Jason then knocked another one to the ground and ripped his legs off. Jason then unholstered both of his machetes and began butchering the rest. He sliced the legs off one soldier and then drove both machetes through the eyes. Jason then cut the throats of three others. He then began to feel fatigued. The last soldier drew out his hand gun and began to shoot. Jason sliced off his hand and stabbed him in the stomach with one machete, and then stuck him with the other one.

He fell to the ground and began crawling towards a tree. He began speaking into his radio. "He's a fucking monster. He's not human. You can't fight him. He's-" Jason then picked him up and drove his machete through his throat, and finally decapitated him. Jason then looked around the trail of death he left behind. He sensed this was only the beginning.

Jason then went back to his shack. He had to collect more weapons for his hunt. He grabbed an ax, holstered it to his back and then a compound bow and arrows he stole off hunters he killed early on in the month. He also noticed a Hatchet. He picked up and looked at for a few seconds. He put it back down and packed his newer machete to his side, leaving his rusted version here to sharpen it later.

Back at the lodge, the couple had finished intercourse and were lying down in the woods. The guy put his shirt on and walked off to take a leak. "Melissa, I'll be right back, gotta take a piss." "Ok, Brad, hurry back." He then found some bushes he could urinate on. While he was urinating, he heard footsteps behind him. "Back for more? Don't worry, almost done here." After Brad finished, he turned around expecting his girlfriend. Instead, he was greeted with an ax handle hitting him on the forehead, knocking him to his knees.

Completely disorientated, he looked up at his attacker. It was none other than Jason Voorhees. Jason then swung the ax down on the guy's head, splitting it in half. Jason pulled it out and went after the girl. He drew out his machete for this one. "Brad?! What's taking you so long?"

Melissa went to look for Brad. After putting on her shirt and panties,she then began her search. She kept calling out for him and then tripped suddenly. She felt her hands warm and wet. She looked down and saw a pool of blood and then saw what was left of Brad. Before she could let out a scream, she was stabbed through the stomach. After coughing up blood, she was grabbed by the head and was turned around, facing the killer. He drove the machete through her mouth, exiting through back of her head. Jason picked up both bodies and left the area.

Meanwhile, in an outpost far from the camp, two men were replaying helmet camera footage, viewing their prize in action. "Magnificent. Very impressive. This will make an excellent subject". An older man wearing a lab coat, with a balding head and a scar running from his forehead to his cheek. "That guy should've been fucking dead with everything they threw at him." The other man was wearing a military outfit, complete with a vest, a beret and camouflage.

"Well, colonel, now we know what we are dealing with. How many more do we have left?" "About 30, just enough for the next phase. Now we focus on capture. Also we should deal with the witnesses." "There will be no need for that. Jason will take care of them for us.

Gather the rest of the men, colonel. Tomorrow, Voorhees is ours." While they gathered their resources and their men, Pablo was running as fast he can. Completely exhausted from the massacre, he had to seek help. He stumbled upon a cabin, not too far from camp crystal lake and saw that the occupants had a car. He reached the door and began pounding on the door, shouting for help. Before he could continue, the door swung open and Pablo was grabbed and forced to the floor.

He felt a metallic object on the back of his head. "How many of you are there?" Eli immediately asked the frightened smuggler. "PLEASE! HE KILLED MY FRIEND, AND NOW HE'S COMING FOR ME!" Axel, Derek, and Hayden were already awake with their guns drawn. "Who the hell is this?" Derek immediately asked while Axel and Hayden checked outside.

Eli then began to let Pablo off the floor and sat him in a chair. "Ok, slowly and calmly tell us why you're here." "Ok, I'm Pablo. My friend and I were smuggling some coke, right? Well, not exactly smuggle, more like st-stole it from our boss. It was a really good batch and we were planning on producing and selling it ourselves. But, then...it happened. Juan stepped into a bear trap. I tried to free him, but then his head was split open. It was this fucking giant. He was wearing a hockey that fucking smell, man. He smelled like a corpse." Eli and the others took a long pause and looked at each other before looking back at Pablo.

"Oh let me guess: Jason Voorhees." "I'm serious, and then these fucking soldiers showed up and he went through them like fucking butter! He was like a tank. No matter what they threw at him, he's just kept getting back up and coming. I fucking booked it and ended up here. We need to call the fucking cops...or some-AH!" Pablo let out a yelp before Eli pistol whipped him on the head, knocking him unconscious. "Tie him up, we'll decide what to do in the morning." "Gee, what else is gonna go wrong?!" Axel complained while tying up Pablo.

"Guys, bad news: The feds are here." Hayden said while listening to a police scanner they brought with them. "They're meeting with the Forest Green PD. What do we do?" Eli pondered for a moment. "We stay here for now, but in the morning we hunker down in the camp. No one will think of searching there. We'll figure out what to do with the kid in the morning." "Wait, you don't mean THE Camp, right?" Derek and Axel also protested the decision. "It's a ghost story, you nancies. nothing more. Besides, we have guns. If there is some retard going a killing spree, we kill him first. Got it?" They all agreed to the plan and attempted to rest.

Eli and the gang didn't catch any sleep that night. In the morning, they grabbed their money, supplies and their hostage and headed towards the camp. They started the car and parked it in a concealed spot somewhere near the camp. They proceeded to the camp, not knowing of the terror that awaits. Unknown to them, the Teens were heading there as well.

They all gathered supplies to explore the campgrounds and spend the night. A blonde girl stepped out of the lodge. She was worried about something. "Hey, Jenny. What's wrong?" Her boyfriend asked. He has brown hair, tanned skin with a heavy build. He was curious about what's bothering her. "It's Brad and Melissa. They haven't come back yet since last night, Brian." "Oh, they're probably spreading more of their seed in the woods." Jenny lightly punched him in the shoulder, letting out a chuckle. "You're right, let's go." 6 more people gathered outside, all in hiking gear. "All right people, we're going to Camp Blood ".

Author's note: Sorry I took so long. Had a whole bunch of stuff going on….also played the game...a lot. Anyways, hope you enjoy this, and more will go down in the coming chapters. Hopefully Chapter 3 I can get done sometime mid or late September. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian recapped the legend to the whole group as they made their way to the camp. "Some still say he still roams these woods. Searching for prey. Hell…..he might be watching us right now." One of the group gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Yeah, wouldn't he be over 100 years old if he was still around? What, would he chase me with his walker?"

Another member chimed in with a reminder of Jason's signature Weapon. "Nah, bro. He's more than content with his machete. Who knows how many he hacked apart. Maybe he still lives today, killing any trespassers in his woods."

After another hour of walking, the group found a suitable campsite and set up for the night. After they had finished unpacking, the group split into pairs. Mike, a 6 foot tall young man with short black hair, a heavy build and sporting a varsity jacket and jeans, went with his girlfriend Heather. She is 5 feet, with brown hair, slender, with medium sized breasts, sporting a pink blouse and booty shorts.

Another pair was the group's stoner and the athlete. The stoner, Lee is 5 foot, skinny but athletic and wearing a red shirt and jeans with tanned skin. Marcus, 6 foot,wearing a tank top, jeans and sneakers, and heavily built and muscular. The group decided to split up and explore the camp.

Meanwhile, Jason had another skirmish with the other group of intruders. This time, he had stealthily dispatched 5 soldiers, each equipped with silenced sub machine guns. The last one was lying down on his stomach. He was attempting to crawl away before Jason's foot crushed him. The masked killer then bent down and began pulling on the man's arms. Within seconds, his arms broke off, leaving blood spurting out of their sockets.

Jason continued his assault by digging his hands into the soldier's back and spreading it open, while the man left gurgling and coughing up blood. Jason pulled his lungs out and spread them. After admiring his work, Jason then went back to his shack. While inside, he soon realized his shirt was completely decimated by his recent skirmishes. He reached a closet where he stored clothes of previous intruders. He picked up a shirt and a grey sweater. He also noticed a chunk of his hockey mask was shattered, leaving the right, lower side of his face exposed, including the grey, rotting flesh and teeth, with no lips.

He would worry about a replacement later should another opportunity arise. Jason would usually find another hockey mask whenever pranksters come to his camp, scaring their friends. Jason sensed the usual intruders he would get, just a group of friends unaware or too arrogant for his legend. Jason grabbed his compound bow, his machete, and his spear. He sensed the intruders and decided to hunt like usual. If more of the soldiers show up, Jason will dispatch them like he had before.

Meanwhile after grabbing maps, Mike and Heather went to Birch Ridge. The group agreed to all meet up at Camp Hillbrook before heading back to their campsite. They both decided to split up. Heather went into one of the cabins. Time had taken its toll on the entire camp. The beds were falling apart, everything was dusty and the doors were falling off their hinges.

She even stumbled upon old artifacts of the camps early days. She found pictures of the campers. There was also a group photo, with one in particular standing out. "Oh, you poor baby. No wonder you wore a hockey mask." Her train of thought was interrupted by the door behind her opening. "Oh, hardy har har Mike, that's real scary."

She got no reply and headed to the door. "Mike, I swear to God if you jump-AAAAAHHHHHH!" A man in a bright, yellow hockey mask jumped out at her and tried stabbing her with a knife. She dodged the blow and dropped kicked him. "Owww! WAIT!" The man removed the mask, revealing himself as Mike. Heather helped her boyfriend back up while scolding him the entire time. "What the hell did you think I was gonna do?!" "It was just a fucking joke, lighten up." She helped him to a clearing to cool down. They found a clearing close to the lake.

They sat down close to the water. Mike then began to apologize. Heather accepted and they both began kissing. Mike then threw away the hockey mask. It landed several feet away from the shore, right at Jason's feet.

Jason bent down to pick it up, and wipe the dirt away. He admired it and then replaced his old mask with this one. Jason then heard giggling and splashing coming from the direction the hockey mask came from.

He spotted clothes at the shoreline. And then he saw the couple in the lake. **'Look at them Jason. Fucking, just like those counselors when you drowned. Kill them Jason, kill for mother.'**

Jason began to plan out his attack. They swam further away, so they wouldn't see him going into the water. He went under and stalked the two from below, waiting to strike.

Mike and Heather swam back to the shore. Mike stood up while Heather bent down and took his manhood into her mouth. Mike was savoring the moment, completely forgetting his surroundings. Jason then rose from the water and raised his spear. Mike was ready to blow his seed, but the pleasurable sensation soon turned to excruciating pain. He looked down and saw the cause. The spear completely destroyed his penis and impaled Heather, exiting through the back of her head. Tears began pouring from his eyes as he tried to pull on the spear. Jason then walked in front of Mike and pulled Heather's nude corpse from the spear.

Mike looked on in horror as Jason pulled the spear out. Jason then grabbed Mike's head and began twisting it. He twisted the head as blood began pouring from Mike's nose and mouth. As soon as Mike's head was completely twisted all the way back, Jason started pulling the head up. It came off his body.

Jason then picked up the spear. It was covered in a mix of brown, white and red substances. Jason then remembered the clothes at the shore. He saw Mike's jacket and picked it up. He dipped the spear in the lake water and wiped the spear clean with the jacket and tossed it back to the ground.

Jason planted the spear in the ground and picked up the bodies and walked from the scene to store them somewhere while he hunted the remaining four, and the other five he sensed in the camp grounds.

On the other side of the camp, Eli and his group were planning out an escape route. Eli began explaining the plan. "Ok, we'll go around the lake and go north until we reach a road. We'll hitchhike to the rendezvous and get to the airstrip, get the plane and head to cancun. Sound like a plan?" Hayden then inquired about their hostage. Eli then took Pablo to a clearing and had him lie on the ground. "Listen kid, we'll let you go right now, but first count to 100 and then you can get up and head to the camp. Eventually, you'll find a road and just hitchhike to wherever the fuck you want to go. Is that clear?" Pablo then began to beg Eli. "Please, you don't understand, he's fucking real. He's gonna kill me-Ow!"

Eli kicked Pablo in the ribs. "Enough with this Jason Voorhees bullshit. We're going our separate ways and we'll shoot you if you try to follow us." Before Eli could go, Axel, Derek and Hayden showed up with terrified expressions on their faces. "What?!" They then showed Eli the source of their problem. They stumbled upon a fence stretching for unknown miles.

Eli then picked up a stick. "Let me guess." The stick impacted the fence, leaving sparks of electricity soon after. "Fuck, guess we'll go back to the camp. Axel, keep an eye on the kid here." "Right." They then proceeded to head to the camp. "How can this get any worse?" Eli contemplated while carrying the duffel bag with the money.

Meanwhile at the camp, Lee and Marcus were in the woods, smoking Lee's weed. Lee was fighting off mosquitoes. "So glad I came in the creepy woods with no dates. Great idea, Marcus!" "Sorry, dude. How was I supposed to know Jane and Kristina would both get sick before the trip?! It's just really bad luck."

After a few minutes, Marcus told Lee about how earlier they passed missing persons posters at the convenience store and the creepy old man warning them about the camp. "Man, it was freaky. There was this guy on one of the poster. He looked kinda like you." Lee then gave Marcus an angry glare. "Oh what, cause I'm asian?" "What? No, I swear it's not like that." "No, no I get it: We all look the same, right?! It's hilarious! Asshole." Lee walked to the meet point. "Wow, hypersensitive much?" Marcus muttered under his breath. He then decided to find a bush to urinate on. He found one and unzipped his pants. After a minute, he zipped it back up, but before he could turn around, he felt something hit him. A sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. He saw an arrow sticking out of him. He turned around and was met by a barrage of arrows. He had four more arrows sticking out of him, knocking him to his knees.

Jason walked towards him and holstered the bow. Jason put one hand on the top of the boy's head, and the other on his lower jaw. Jason began to crush his head, within seconds, blood was pouring out, bone was cracking until there was nothing left. Jason then impaled the corpse on a tree.

At camp Hillbrook, Brian and Jenny met up with Lee. They felt something was off. Bryan asked Lee about Marcus' whereabouts. "He went to take a piss. I figured he would find his way back." "You just left him by himself?!" "Dude, chill! The guy's a fucking quarterback. I'm sure he can manage." Jenny began to wonder about Mike and Heather. "Something isn't right. First Brad and Melissa disappeared, and now Mike and Heather. We have to find them."

While the trio is trying to solve their situation, Eli and his group made their way to Hillbrook.

"Shit, guys I'll do the talking. Hayden, you and Axel take Pablo into that cabin. Derek, stay behind me." "Right….we're not gonna shoot em, are we?" "If we do this right, then no." The men walked up to the trio. Lee, Brian and Jenny were startled by the newcomers. "Hi, something wrong? We couldn't help but overhear." Jenny told the two men about their trip and how their friends might be missing. Brian was a little suspicious. "What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" "We're security. A client wants to build a resort on this camp. He pitched it to the townsfolk, but they all got up in arms about the supposed legend, so he sent me and a few associates to spend a few nights here, and declare the area safe so he can have the go ahead to begin bulldozing the whole place. Anyways, It's just myself and 3 others, including the gentleman with me.

Anyways, I'm sure your friends are fine, but we'll keep an eye out." Before the group could talk further, an object hit Derek in the chest. He wiped off what appeared to be blood from his shirt and they all looked down. To their horror, it was Mike's decapitated head. Eli looked in all directions and spotted the perpetrator: Jason Voorhees.

 **Author's note: Wow, I am so sorry I am late. Writer's block is a bitch to deal with. But I finally conquered it. An eta on the next chapter is March 13, maybe before then. That should give me some breathing room for a bit, and more shit will go down the next chapter as you can see. Hope you enjoy and stay tuned.**


End file.
